Cherry Blossom
by Viki-chan
Summary: Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu. Senyumannya tidak terlihat lagi. Ia menghilang begitu saja. Di bawah pohon sakura ini, tempat kami bertemu... / FF romance pertama Viki! Hohoho! / Mind to Review?


**Viki** : _Moshi_ _moshi_, _minna_-san! Author gaje balik lagiii! #DilemparSendal

_Gomen_, Viki selama ini lagi sibuk sama urusan sekolah. Hahaha! Tapi akhirnya Viki sempat bikin fanfic gaje ini yang kebetulan lagi disuruh sama _senpai_ Viki buat ikut lomba. #Curhat

Oke itu nggak begitu penting.

Yosh, daripada lama mending dibaca ya~

* * *

_Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu. Senyumannya tidak terlihat lagi. Ia menghilang begitu saja. Di bawah pohon sakura ini, tempat kami bertemu..._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**.**

**Cherry Blossom © Viki**

**VOCALOID © Yamaha Corporation**

Viki hanya meminjam beberapa karakternya saja, kok!

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read**

**Like? Must review!**

**.**

* * *

"Semuanya, harap tenang!"

Seisi kelas yang ramai pun menjadi diam setelah _sensei_ berbicara.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan. _Sensei_ harap kalian bersedia berteman dengannya." Kata _sensei_ pada kami. "Oke. Silahkan masuk."

Pintu kelas terbuka. Seorang remaja laki-laki masuk, lalu berdiri di samping _sensei_.

"Nah, ayo perkenalkan dirimu." Pinta _sensei_.

Remaja itu mengangguk. Ia pun menghadap ke arah kami, lalu mulai berbicara.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Shion Kaito dari SMA Mouri." Katanya.

Para murid saling berbisik satu sama lain. Sepertinya membicarakan murid baru itu. Tidak kusadari, aku terpesona dengan orang itu. Eh, tunggu! Apa yang kupikirkan?! Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, kan?!

Entah ia menyadarinya atau tidak, tiba-tiba ia berpaling ke arahku dan tersenyum. Melihat itu, aku segera mengalihkan pandangan ke bukuku.

"Shion-kun, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Miku." Kata sensei sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat kosong yang berada di sebelah mejaku.

"Baik, _sensei_." Ia pun berjalan, lalu duduk di kursi tersebut.

"Nah, kita akan mulai pelajarannya. Buka buku kalian halaman 27, kerjakan soal latihan lalu kumpulkan jika sudah selesai ya!" Pinta _sensei_.

"Baik, _sensei!_" Seru kami.

"Maaf..."

Merasa terpanggil, aku pun menoleh ke samping. "Ya?" Ternyata Shion Kaito yang memanggil.

"Bisa aku pinjam pensil? Ano..."

"Hatsune Miku." Kataku memperkenalkan diri.

"Hatsune-san, bisa aku pinjam pensil? Aku lupa membawanya, sepertinya tertinggal di meja belajarku di rumah." Katanya.

"Tentu." Kataku sembari memberikan pensilku padanya. Kebetulan aku punya dua buah.

"_Arigatou_." Katanya padaku. Aku pun menjawab dengan anggukan.

* * *

Namaku Hatsune Miku. Aku bersekolah di SMA Vocaloid. Hobiku adalah menyanyi. Aku sudah menyukai hobiku ini sejak aku masih 6 tahun. Aku masih ingat, saat itu aku menyanyikan nyanyian pertamaku di sebuah pohon sakura tidak jauh dari rumahku.

.

_Kindness and Purity..._

_Will return from their sweet silence._

_Forever singing, I will reshape the world with my voice._

_Can you hear my voice?_

_ ._

"Hei, lagu yang indah!"

Kuhentikan nyanyianku. "Siapa?"

Aku menoleh ke segala arah, mencari siapa yang berbicara tadi.

"Di atas sini!"

Akhirnya, kulihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya sebaya denganku sedang duduk di atas pohon sakura yang ada di atasku sekarang.

"Kau mendengarnya?" Tanyaku polos.

"Eh? Iya!" Jawabnya, lalu tersenyum. "Coba nyanyikan lagi!" Pintanya. "Aku mau mendengarnya... suaramu itu."

Aku mengangguk semangat. Baru kali ini ada orang lain yang menyukai suaraku. Aku pun melanjutkan nyanyianku.

.

_Following my dreams..._

_Crazy it may seem._

_But then once I gleam, you all will finally..._

.

Dan kami pun bernyanyi bersama.

.

_Hear me (I will hear you)_

_See me (I will see you)_

_Understand me (I will understand you)_

_So..._

_ ._

_With you, I will share, this eternal flame._

_Because._

_I'm finding my own voice._

_I'm finally finding my own voice._

.

"Whoaa..." Kulihat anak laki-laki itu terpesona. "Hebat!" Serunya. Ia pun tersenyum. Begitu juga aku.

"Nee, kalau kau mau, kau bisa datang ke sini lagi. Aku akan menyanyikan lagu lagi untukmu." Kataku.

Anak itu terlihat seperti memikirkan tentang ajakanku. "Jadi, tidak bisa ya?" Kataku sedih.

"Bisa! Aku akan datang ke sini lagi, dan mendengar nyanyianmu lagi!" Serunya.

Aku pun tersenyum lebar setelah mendengar jawabannya. "Janji ya?"

Ia mengangguk. "Janji!"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu!"

.

.

.

Aku belum sempat menanyakan namanya...

* * *

"Hatsune-san..."

.

.

"Hatsune-san!"

"Eh?" Aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Jadi, kau mau rasa apa? Vanila atau cokelat?" Tanya Kaito padaku.

Oh ya, kami sedang membeli eskrim. Kaito yang mentraktirnya. Katanya, sih sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena pensil yang tadi dipinjami. Tadinya aku ingin menolaknya, tapi aku jadi tidak enak padanya kalau kutolak permintaannya ini.

"Rasa vanila saja." Kataku.

"Oke, eskrim vanilanya dua ya!" Seru Kaito.

Setelah dibuatkan eskrim, Kaito memberikan satu eskrimnya padaku.

"Wah, kelihatannya enak!" Kataku yang melihat eskrim vanila ditanganku.

"Nah, kita duduk di bawah pohon sakura itu yuk!" Ajak Kaito sambil menunjuk ke sebuah pohon sakura di dekat kami berdiri. Kaito pun menggandeng tanganku dan membawaku ke pohon tersebut.

"Nah, di sini lebih nyaman." Kata Kaito lalu duduk di bawah sebuah pohon sakura.

Aku dan Kaito pun mulai menikmati ekrim kami.

"Bagaimana? Eskrimnya enak tidak?" Tanya Kaito.

Aku mengangguk. "Enak!"

"Hehehe... syukurlah, kalau aku mengajakmu membeli ekrim lagi, kau mau kan?" Kaito kembali menjilati eskrimnya.

"Iya." Jawabku.

Entah kenapa, rasanya nyaman sekali berada di sini. Seperti sudah terbiasa berada di sini.

Tunggu! Pohon ini... sepertinya aku mengenalinya.

"Hmm? Hatsune-san?"

"Ah, oh maaf Shion-kun." Kataku. Bodoh! Lagi-lagi aku melamun tidak jelas lagi!

"Panggil Kaito saja, ya? Rasanya aneh jika aku dipanggil begitu." Kata Kaito.

"Baiklah... Um, maaf Kaito-kun."

Kaito pun tersenyum padaku. "Ngomong-ngomong, dari tadi kau melamun terus. Apa ada masalah? Nee, ceritakan saja padaku! Jangan sungkan." Kata Kaito.

"Ano... sebenarnya aku hanya teringat masa lalu saja." Kataku.

"Hee... pasti saat-saat paling menyenangkan, iya kan? Aku bisa melihatnya dari senyumanmu saat menceritakannya." Kata Kaito lalu tersenyum usil.

"Begitu, ya..." Aku pun menunduk malu. "Kau memang benar, itu adalah saat-saat paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku." Kataku. "Saat aku berumur 5 tahun dulu, aku bertemu seseorang di sini. Waktu itu, aku sedang bernyanyi dan tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Lalu, dia yang mendengar nyanyianku, menyukainya dan memintaku untuk bernyanyi untuknya. Aku sangat senang ada orang lain yang menyukai nyanyianku, jadi kunyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya. Hasilnya, kami pun mulai berteman. Ia berjanji akan datang lagi lain hari, menemuiku untuk memintaku menyanyikan lagu lagi untuknya. Tapi, keesokan harinya, aku menunggu di dekat pohon tempat kami bertemu. Sayangnya, ia tidak juga datang. Kemudian kuputuskan untuk menunggunya keesokan harinya lagi. Namun, ia tidak juga datang. Berhari-hari aku datang ke pohon itu, menunggunya. Dan sampai sekarangpun... ia tidak juga kembali..." Tak kurasa, air mataku menetes. Oh, gawat! Aku menangis. Cepat-cepat aku menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air mataku.

"Hatsune-san..." Kaito ikut bersedih setelah mendengarkan ceritaku. Ia pun mengusapkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mataku.

"Miku. Panggil saja aku Miku." Kataku sambil tersenyum, meski masih ada sisa air mata di wajahku.

"Maaf." Kata Kaito padaku.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa kok. Tadi kita baru saling mengenal, kan? Jadi tidak apa-apa kalau memanggilku dengan―"

"Aku tidak tahu, kalau kau sudah menunggu selama itu."

Eh? Apa yang sedang dibicarakannya?

Tiba-tiba saja Kaito berdiri.

"Maaf, Miku." Kaito pun berlari meninggalkanku dengan cepat.

"Tu.. tunggu! Kaito-kun!" Kataku memanggil. Ah, ia sudah menghilang.

"Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah, ya?" Pikirku.

Kaito-kun...

.

.

.

.

.

KEESOKAN HARINYA

.

"Baiklah, karena sudah waktunya pulang, _sensei_ akan memberikan kalian PR ya. Kerjakan halaman 45."

"Baik, _sensei!_" Seru para murid.

Seluruh murid pun sibuk membereskan barang-barang mereka, dan beberapa segera keluar kelas cepat-cepat. Aku menoleh ke arah Kaito. Setelah ia membereskan barang-barangnya, ia pun pergi keluar. Aku heran, apa yang terjadi dengan Kaito, ya? Selama pelajaran tadi, ia juga tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus minta maaf padanya soal kemarin..." Pikirku.

Aku pun berjalan keluar kelas mencari Kaito.

"Kaito-kun!" Panggilku.

Kulihat Kaito sedang menoleh ke arahku ketika namanya kupanggil. Namun, ia tidak tersenyum seperti biasanya saat kupanggil.

"Kaito-kun, soal kemarin itu... aku... aku ingin minta maaf padamu." Kataku terus terang.

Kaito terlihat agak kaget. Ia masih diam.

"Kaito-kun?"

Kaito pun berbalik, lalu berlari pergi.

"Kaito-kun!" Kupanggil namanya, tapi ia tidak merespon apa-apa. Ia terus saja berlari, sampai sosoknya hilang dari pandanganku. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apapun lagi. Sepertinya, ia marah besar padaku.

Akhirnya, aku pun mengambil tasku dan segera pulang.

.

.

.

Ah, iya. Ini sudah memasuki musim semi. Pohon sakura, pasti sudah bermekaran dengan indah. Memperlihatkan bunganya yang berwarna merah muda cerah. Itulah yang sedang kulihat saat ini.

Tempat ini, tempat kemarin di mana aku dan Kaito menikmati eskrim bersama. Saat-saat yang menyenangkan.

Ya, saat-saat yang menyenangkan...

Dan aku pun mulai bernyanyi.

.

_The world has dimmed so slightly..._

_In my eyes._

_In my eyes_

_What has once shined so brightly..._

_Has now died_

_Has now died_

_._

_Kindness and Purity..._

_Will return from their sweet silence._

_Forever singing, I will reshape the world with my voice._

_Can you hear my voice?_

_._

_Following my dreams..._

_Crazy it may seem._

_But then once I gleam, you all will finally..._

_Hear me _

_See me _

_Understand me _

_So..._

_._

_With you, I will share, this eternal flame._

_Because._

_I'm finding my own voice, I'm finally finding my own voice_

_I'm finding my own voice, I'm finally finding my own voice._

_._

_Why couldn't it be this easy for you to feel me?_

_My words are endlessly..._

_Reaching across the dark sky..._

_In my eyes._

_Through your eyes._

_._

_The world has brightened slightly..._

_In my eyes._

_In my eyes._

_._

_What once has shined so lightly..._

_Comes alive._

_Comes alive._

_._

_Darkness and tainted memories..._

_...will be locked away forever._

_._

_Continuing to sing, I'll reshape the world with my voice._

_Can you hear my voice?_

_._

_Following my dreams_

_Crazy it may seem._

_But then once I gleam, you all will finally..._

_Hear me _

_See me _

_Understand me _

_So..._

_._

_With you, I will share, this eternal flame._

_Because._

_I'm finding my own voice, I'm finally finding my own voice._

_I'm finding my own voice, I'm finally finding my own voice._

_._

_Why couldn't it be this easy for you to feel me?_

_My words are endlessly..._

_Reaching across the dark sky..._

_In my eyes._

_Through your eyes._

.

"Hei, lagu yang indah."

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Kulihat Kaito berdiri memandangku, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau... mendengarnya?" Tanyaku.

"Ya." Jawabnya. Bahkan 9 tahun yang lalu."

"9 tahun?"

9 tahun lalu? Aku terdiam. Memikirkan maksud dari perkataannya sejenak. 9 tahun lalu, berarti umurku masih 6 tahun. Ya, saat itu di mana aku mulai tertarik dengan menyanyi. Lagu itu, lagu pertama yang aku pelajari. Aku mulai menyanyikannya di suatu tempat di sebuah pohon sakura.

"Kaito-kun, kau..."

Kaito mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Maaf aku selalu membuatmu menunggu, Miku." Katanya.

"Kaito-kun!" Aku berlari, lalu memeluk Kaito sambil menangis. "Aku tahu! Suatu hari kau akan datang. Jadi, aku... aku selalu menunggumu..." Kataku sambil terisak-isak.

Kaito pun mengelus pelan rambutku. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Saat aku pulang ke rumah, orang tuaku merencanakan akan pindah rumah karena pekerjaan ayahku." Jelas Kaito.

"Tapi aku lega, karena kau sudah datang sekarang!" Kataku senang.

Kaito pun tersenyum. "Nah, maukah kau bernyanyi untukku lagi, Miku?"

Aku segera menghapus air mataku. Dengan anggukan mantap aku berkata sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Iya! Aku mau!"

.

.

.

END

* * *

**Viki** : Daaan begitulah ceritanya! He? Aneh ya? Memang, Viki nggak ahli dalam cerita romantis kayak gini *pundung*. Jadi, ini adalah fanfic romantis yang pertama Viki buat.

Kritik dan sarannya, tolong di review ya, _minna_-san!


End file.
